ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Paramount Prime/Tropes
Paramount Prime is a streaming service created for Paramount Pictures as to showcase family-friendly content. This includes several pieces of Paramount's known media and franchises, as well as including content from ViacomCBS' television network Nickelodeon (mainly from its animation division), along with some content from the CBS Entertainment library, which includes Star Trek. Like Disney+, HBO Max, and Netflix, it features original content. Its content featured includes: * Paramount ** Paramount Pictures *** Airplane! **** Airplane II: The Sequel *** Grease *** Popeye (1980) *** Indiana Jones **** Raiders of the Lost Ark **** Temple of Doom **** The Last Crusade **** Kingdom of the Crystal Skull *** Top Gun **** Top Gun: Maverick *** Clue (1985) *** Ferris Bueller's Day Off *** The Addams Family **** Addams Family Values *** Lassie *** The Brady Bunch Movie **** A Very Brady Sequel *** Mission: Impossible **** Mission: Impossible 2 **** Mission: Impossible III **** Mission: Impossible – Ghost Protocol **** Mission: Impossible – Rouge Nation **** Mission Impossible – Fallout *** The Phantom (1996) *** The First Wives Club *** The Prince & Me *** Transformers **** Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen **** Transformers: Dark of the Moon **** Transformers: Edge of Extinction **** Transformers: The Last Knight **** Bumblebee ** Animated content *** Fleischer Studios **** Out of the Inkwell **** Betty Boop **** Gulliver's Travels (1939) **** Mr. Bug Goes to Town *** Animated films **** Charlotte's Web (1973) **** Race for Your Life, Charlie Brown **** Bon Voyage, Charlie Brown **** Capture the Flag **** Sherlock Gnomes ** Paramount Television *** The Andy Griffith Show *** The Brady Bunch *** Happy Days *** Cheers *** The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles * Nickelodeon ** Nickelodeon Animation Studio (Nicktoons) *** Rugrats **** All Grown Up! *** Hey Arnold! *** The Wild Thornberrys *** CatDog *** SpongeBob SquarePants *** Rocket Power *** Invader Zim *** The Fairly OddParents *** ChalkZone *** The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius **** Planet Sheen *** My Life as a Teenage Robot *** Danny Phantom *** Avatar: The Last Airbender **** The Legend of Korra *** Catscratch *** The X's *** El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera *** Tak and the Power of Juju *** Back at the Barnyard *** The Mighty B! *** T.U.F.F. Puppy *** Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) *** The Loud House **** The Casagrandes *** Adventures in Wonder Park ** Nickelodeon Movies *** Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius *** Barnyard *** Rango *** Wonder Park * Star Trek ** Series *** Star Trek: The Original Series *** Star Trek: The Animated Series *** Star Trek: The Next Generation *** Star Trek: Deep Space Nine *** Star Trek: Voyager *** Star Trek: Enterprise ** Films *** The Original Series **** The Motion Picture **** The Wrath of Khan **** The Search for Spock **** The Voyage Home **** The Final Frontier **** The Undiscovered Country *** The Next Generation **** Generations **** First Contact **** Insurrection **** Nemesis *** Kelvin Timeline **** Star Trek (2009) **** Star Trek Into Darkness **** Star Trek Beyond * CBS Entertainment ** CBS Television Distribution *** I Love Lucy *** Open House (1989) *** Sabrina the Teenage Witch (1996) Tropes related to Paramount Prime: * Alliterative Name: P'aramount '''P'rime. * '''Content Warning: While the streaming service is family-friendly, it features a range of some suggestive content in some of its movies, so it will have a warning shown before the following movie saying it will contain "brief mild language" or "stylized violence". * Exiled from Continuity: While it's featuring various franchises from Paramount, Nickelodeon's film division, Nickelodeon Movies, was only allowed to have only its CGI-animated films featured on the app; excluding all live-action, 2D animated, and live-action/animated hybrid films. * Digital Destruction: Averted for the most part. The featured shows, mainly the Nicktoons, are featured in the respective quality they had been introduced in. * Follow the Leader: It's no guess it's presenting original content and having their film and television library, similar to Disney+ and HBO Max. * Network to the Rescue: It features various shows that weren't given a DVD or Blu-ray release. Those being the Nicktoons series nonetheless. This also includes the Itsy Bitsy Spider series. ** And for those Betty Boop aficionados, it features the Betty Boop short subject filmography from 1932 trough 1939; including the banned ones. Of course, there will be some Content Warning nonetheless. * Screwed by the Layers: ** It's pretty obvious that Paramount won't be able to have the DreamWorks Animation 2006-2012 library due to Universal now owning the rights to DWA. ** Fortunately, this was averted when it came with the Indiana Jones franchise, since Paramount had distributed back in the day. ** This also avoids this trope through Loophole Abuse. While Doug is currently owned by Disney, its first four seasons are available on Paramount Prime since they were produced by Nickelodeon and are pre-Disney, while its last three seasons are on Disney's streaming service Disney+. Category:Paramount Prime Category:Tropes